deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayman VS Klonoa
Blipeddeeblah= Image-1422062333.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Rayman X Klonoa.png|BMHKain Description Rayman vs Klonoa! Can the man with no hands be able to beat Klonoa himself? Interlude Wiz: There are many heroes. Boomstick: And these are well, interesting. Wiz: Rayman, The man with disembodied hands... Boomstick: And Klonoa, Namco's new mascot that you just wanna cuddle! Wiz: It's our job to anyalyze the weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle!! Boomstick: YEAH! Rayman Wiz: Rayman, the Limbless Wonder, and hero of dreams. Boomstick: WHERE ARE HIS ARMS AND LEGS!?!?! Wiz: He was created with out them. Boomstick: Don't you mean born? Wiz: No, Rayman is one of the Ray-People, and adopted. He was CREATED by the Nymphs. Boomstick: Like Jesus? Wiz: You could say that. Anyhow, Rayman set off a journey to save his world from Mr. Dark, and succeded! However, his adventures are far from over. Boomstick: Rayman has gone through many advetures, and is a brave, teenaged hero. Wiz: Actually he's 146 years old. Boomstick: WHAT!?!?! Wiz: I know, it %#$@&) up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyhow, let's move on to the dude's abilties. Wiz: Rayman is an olympic athlete, being incredibly fast, can do backflips with ease, and is one of the strongest characters in his universe. Boomstick: He PUNCHED a flying veichle that was on full speed and was pedaling extremely fast all the way through a galaxy. Wiz: And the reason we said that about Globox so littlely is because we aren't sure he can actually do that, but we have seen and played Rayman doing this feat. Boomstick: And if Globox did do it, that doesn't mean he would win anyway. Wiz: Any how, back to more of his abilities. Rayman, as he has no limbs, can launch his fists and feet extremely far, and it packs a punch. Boomstick: He can charge this to make it much more powerful. Wiz: Rayman can throw green energy spheres, which can also charged. Boomstick: Rayman can fly by spinning his hair extremely fast. Though he has to stop before going again. Wiz: Kind of like Tails. Also like Tails, Rayman can use diferent power ups. Boomstick: The Vortex lets him shrink enemies, and the Heavy Metal Fist speaks for itself. Awesome. Wiz: The Lockjaw can trap enemies and electrocute them. This is one of his strongest power ups. Boomstick: The Shock Rocket is a hand guided rocket fist that can be launched at high speeds. Oh, yeah. I want one! Wiz: The Throttle Copter lets him fly higher and almost infinitely. Boomstick: And something stange about the Limbless Wonder's hands is....they have minds of their own. Wiz: Yes, Rayman's hands can go as far as they please, and that makes them much more useful. Boomstick: Unfortunately this only seems to work when Rayman is asleep or unconcious. Or he gave out after having to much beer. I remember when I got stuck in that frid-''' Wiz: Rayman has other power ups as well, like the Plunger Gun. '''Boomstick: Weirdest. Weapon. Ever. Wiz: Though he has to reload often, Rayman can fire fast and they are pretty powerful plumbers. He beat a whole army of insane rabbits with it. Boomstick: Power Spheres give him extended health, allowing him to take more and more hits. Wiz: The Golden Fist is one of the strongest, and he can kill normal enemies with one hit. Boomstick: Another version of the Vortex lets him fire Mini Tornadoes. Must make whoever gets caught throw up. Wiz: Rayman is a grand jumper, but can he stand up to Klonoa's skills? Rayman: I'll save your daddy(Globox), but first I gotta find Ly! Klonoa Wiz: Klonoa is a anthropomorphic cat and dream traveler. Boomstick: Who takes down the forces of evil daily. Or, uh, nightly? Wiz: Klonoa is great at exposing his enemies' weak spots and has long ears that let him take the battlefield to the air. Boomstick: Really? I just thought his mom was a mouse. Wiz: The wind Bullet is his signature attack, where he fires a beam from his ring. Boomstick: The kid must really must be into jewelry. Either that or he's related to Bianca. If you liked then ya shoulda put a ring on it.... Wiz: This can be charged into the Double Wind Bullet, which was enough to beat an army of Night Knights. Boomstick: Like a boss. Well, actually the boss is Nahatomb. Using the power of wind, he created an awesome energy blade. Wiz: One of Klonoa's most powerful weapons is his Hammer, which can smash open metal and wood. Boomstick: The Beam Gnome is an energy shield forged from the cat's Wind Ring. Wiz: His Arm Cannon fires spike balls at enemies extremely fast. Boomstick: His Boomerang is made of 3 metalic blades and can be used as a powerful, tricky weapon. Wiz: His Air Board flies at high speeds and he can ram into opponents with it. Boomstick: And flying isn't the only thing his ears are good for! Klonoa can creates hurricanes and tornadoes with them! Wiz: Klonoa can even create Thunder Hurricanes which can shock and destroy even extremely strong enemies. Boomstick: Klonoa isn't a swimmer like Sonic, and also is pretty naive. Wiz: Still, by using his ring's full wind power, Klonoa is a small yet big threat. Klonoa: Rupurudu! Fight! In the Glade of Dreams, Rayman was, as usual, relaxing at eating berries. Suddenly, Klonoa jumps out of a portal right on top of the Hero of Dreams. Rayman jumps up, angered and yells at Klonoa. The cat tries apologizing, but Rayman doesn’t listen, and tries punching Klonoa. The feline dodges and pulls out his sword, saying “Fine… We’ll have it your way!” FIGHT! Klonoa shouts as he swings his blade. Rayman ducks, then kicks Klonoa in the stomach. Rayman and Klonoa clashes their fists, then their feet. The both realize they can barely move, so Rayman flies up, as does Klonoa. They begin shooting their energy projectiles, lightning blasts and energy balls. Rayman then pulls out the Lockjaw, and fires. Klonoa catches, but is electrocuted by the chain. He pulls out his hammer and swings it at a tree, knocking it down. Klonoa, with all his strength and increased power from his rings, flies to the tree, picks it up, and tosses it at Rayman. He tries punching through, but Rayman is knocked down, and is stuck under. His hands, however, walk away and attack Klonoa. One covers Klonoa’s face, who begins muffling, while the other does a wedgey. Klonoa wines like a cat, then hisses. The hands back off and return to Rayman, who managed to get out of the tree with his feet. Rayman launches his fists at Klonoa and begins comboing him. Eventually Klonoa stops it with his hammer. Klonoa then starts whacking Rayman with his hammer, who takes out the Heavy Metal Fist and counters. The two begin clashing until Rayman uppercuts Klonoa in the stomach. Rayman then kicks and punches Klonoa, and finishes it with a headbutt. Rayman stops flying and jumps down. Klonoa gets angered and he creates Thunder Hurricane. Rayman begins running as the lightning starts striking near him, but takes out the ultimate power up. The Golden Fist. He jumps up in hopes of punching Klonoa, who manages to dodge the first fist but is then punched in the stomach. Klonoa meows loudly and sends a giant lightning bolt at Rayman, who screams as he is zapped to ashes. His ashes fall down, with the eyeballs floating in the air for a bit. They then fall down and Klonoa stops flying, sitting down where Rayman was at the beginning. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Good night to Rayman! Wiz: While Rayman had more experienced, Klonoa had better feats. Boomstick: And Klonoa's also MUCH faster, and more durable. Wiz: Rayman owns many best power-ups than Klonoa, but Klonoa has great attacks however. Boomstick: Rayman got his disembodies butt "handed" to him. Wiz: The winner is Klonoa. Next time- Fish vs Animal robot..... Battle of the weakest..... MAGIKARP. VS. THE. ANIMATRONICS. |-| Raiando - Tonygameman= Rayman VS Klonoa is a What-If? Death Battle collaboration between Raiando and Tonygameman. It features Rayman from the eponymous series and Klonoa who also comes from the eponymous series. ''Description'' ''Interlude'' ''Rayman Lights Up the Fists'' ''Klonoa Wanders the Dreams'' ''Pre-Fight'' Who are you rooting for? Rayman Klonoa Who do you think will win? The Limbless Thingamajig The Dream Traveller ''Death Battle'' ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *The connections between Rayman and Klonoa is that both are platformer heroes who got their start on PlayStation 1 and are considered 'heroes of dreams'. Both of them are made-up creatures who fight nightmares in a fantasy-type setting, can speak in a unique fictional language (Raymanian/Phantomilian) and use something on their heads to slow their fall (helicopter hair/ears). *This is Raiando's and Tonygameman's sixth collab fight, the previous being Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe, Conker VS Duke Nukem, Gex VS Bug, Mega Man Battle Royale and Yooka-Laylee VS Lucky. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ubisoft vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Raiando Category:Tonygameman Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights